FAMILY LOST
by Potterwing
Summary: What Chris Halliwell wasn't a Halliwell but kidnapped from his real parents and given to the Halliwells. Can his real parents be found or will he spend his life living a lie? Set in the Changed future
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Charmed, I do not have any rights to Harry Potter or Charmed and I do not make any money from writing these fic's.**

**Thank you to my beta for looking this over. I know this is not my first Charmed Harry Potter fic but I hope this one is better than the others.**

**Chapter 1**

Voldemort's reign of terror was now over thanks to one of the bravest people Hermione knew. Harry Potter was the one to end this war and died in the final battle. The connection was not as broken as everyone thought. It seems that Harry and Voldemort were connected in more ways than just by the horcux that even if Harry excepted his fate to in the forbidden forest at the hands of Voldemort he had only destroyed the horcux inside him and that wasn't enough he hadn't severed the connection between them. So when Voldemort spread into pieces and died Harry died as well but he had a little time before he did so when he caught sight of Hermione he beckoned her over with his pleading eyes.

Hermione just looking at the dirty, and exhausted man lying on the ground a few feet away from her. She knew this meant it was the end of the time they had together, he was leaving her and this time for good. Hermione knelt down on the ground put her arms around him and cried. She cried for the time they had together and the time they wouldn't have together.

They had started dating early in their sixth year after confessing that they have loved each other since they rescued Sirius in their third year. Harry had confessed that he was going to ask Hermione to the Yule Ball but he hadn't had the courage at first, but when he did she was already going with Viktor Krum.

In fifth year with everyone thinking Harry was crazy over how Voldemort was back and how Cedric Diggory died. Harry didn't have time to think about his crush on Hermione. On top of that the Minister's Secretary had come to Hogwarts to take over the position of Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor. She basically undermined all of the stuff they learned in the last four years by making them learn from books instead of learning defensive spells that would have been more useful against Voldemort so Hermione decided that she would get Harry to teach the students what Umbridge wouldn't. Reluctantly he agreed and became Dumbledore's Army. In the end of that year in the Department of Mysteries Harry lost his Godfather Sirius Black because Bellatrix Lestrange used the killing curse on him and in doing so sent him into the veil to the afterlife.

Harry took Sirius' death really hard so against Dumbledore wishes she wrote to him and gave him the comfort he needed because Merlin knew he wasn't getting it at his place of summer residence with those people he lived with. Dumbledore said Harry needed time to heal on his own. Hermione loved Harry too much to let him suffer on his own though.

On the train back to school for their sixth year Harry had plucked up the courage to ask Hermione to be his girlfriend, she of course excepted and they dated for a year and a half.

While they were on the hunt for the Horcuxes after Ron abandoned them Harry asked Hermione to marry him and she said yes without a second thought. They had told Ron when he came back but he didn't seem to thrilled for them but he did congratulate them all the same Neither one knew they would never have wedding.

"Hermione, I love you with all my heart, don't forget that and I want you to live a long and happy life," Harry said softly.

"Harry, how you expect me to live my life without you? You can't leave me alone I won't let you," Hermione said. She was near hysterics she couldn't the love of her life was leaving her.

"Mione, you know if I could stay with you, I would but I can't. I will ask you this though as a last request. Will you Hermione Granger take my last name as you know I would married you," Harry tried to comfort his love.

"Alright Harry, I will, I love you," Hermione said through her tears and with a smile on his face Harry Potter took his last breath and died his love's arms.

00000000000000000000000000000

That was five months ago and Hermione Potter nee Granger still thought about her lost love all the time. She still couldn't believe he was gone. She didn't know it but at the time she was four months pregnant with his baby. She found out a week after the final battle. After she had been sick for a week she went see Madame Poppy Pomfrey the Hogwarts school healer and the only healer she knew Harry trusted with anything.

When Poppy, as she told Hermione to call her as she wasn't a student anymore, told her she was pregnant she was filled with both joy and sorrow. Joy because she was going to have Harry's baby and have the one thing he wanted a family which is why it was also sorrowful. She cried on Poppy's shoulder saying that Harry would never get to see the child grow up. She went and told Ron and something in his voice told her that he was upset about the whole situation so she hadn't talked to him for a while until he calmed down.

She was overjoyed though that at her next monthly appointment she found out she was having a boy. She knew in her heart that she would love this baby as much as she loved Harry and she would devote her life to raising this baby to be just like his father.

000000000000000000000000000

Five months ago in San Francisco Chris Perry was sitting on top of the Golden Gate bridge thinking. He was confused because Piper should be about four months pregnant with him or so he thought. Chris never told the Charmed Ones who he was. He was still here so she must be but she didn't look like she was pregnant at all so what was going on? Why was he still here? He couldn't understand it. Wasn't he Piper and Leo's son? He spent his entire life believing that but now it didn't seem so. If he wasn't their son why did they keep him? No wonder Leo hated him in his time but one question still remained. Whose son was he?

0000000000000000000000000000

In the Wizard World five months later Hermione was about to put food in the oven when she felt a contraction so she dropped the food that she had in her hand and let it pass and when it did she ran right over to the fire place and dropped some flew powder in the fire and called to school infirmary.

When Poppy's head came into view she said, "Poppy it's time."

Poppy then stepped aside and told Hermione to step through. When she did Poppy ushered her to a bed that was closed off to the rest of the infirmary and had Hermione put on a gown and then Poppy told her to get into the bed. She with some difficulty when another contraction came on. Poppy helped her lie down and started to preparation for the labor.

After twelve hours six of which were monitoring the contractions and the other six were devoted to actually delivering the baby. Hermione was exhausted after the labor but she wanted to hold the little miracle that Harry had left with her. The baby had thin hair it looked like it was dark brown. The shade between her hair and Harry's hair. She saw that he had blue-green eyes so she assumed that he would get Harry's eyes when his true shade came in.

When Poppy asked for the name of the baby Hermione gladly said, "Christopher James Potter." She had chosen Christopher for her grandfather and James for Harry's father and also she wanted him to have the same middle name as his father.

Poppy wrote the name on the birth certificate and sent it to the ministry by spell. She then took the baby from Hermione so she get some rest after she fed him. Poppy took him to her office so she could check him over after she did she brought him to sleep in the basinet next to Hermione's bed.

Unknown to both the nurse and the young mother someone cloaked came to Hermione's bed, picked up the baby and took him. Without a sound he left the infirmary carrying the infant. This was his personal revenge on the parents even though Harry was dead he would be rolling in his grave . If he wasn't keeping his secret he would have laughed at the thought of that.

The next morning when Hermione woke she noticed that the bassinet was empty. She assumed that Poppy had Christopher but when Poppy came in she had a questioning look on her face and Hermione knew then that someone had taken her baby she broke down and cried right then.

Poppy gathered the crying Hermione in her arms. Poppy swore that she would be there for this woman that she saw as a daughter. She also cursed the scoundrel that took that baby.

00000000000000000000

Up in the heavens a woman with auburn hair and green eyes looked down sadly at the scene in the infirmary of Hogwarts. She couldn't believe that her grandson was taken from his mother, her daughter-in-law. She would find the scoundrel and make him pay for separating a family.

**To Be Continued…**

**Please read and review**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Charmed, I do not have any rights to Harry Potter or Charmed and I do not make any money from writing these fics.**

**Thank you to my Beta for looking at this for me.**

**Chapter 2**

The figure was running through the halls of Hogwarts smiling to himself. Now that he had Hermione's baby, her last connection to Harry. He would be able to swoop in and make her his like he always wanted. The figure had kept running and wasn't paying attention to where he was going. If he had he would have noticed the newly named Headmistress Minerva McGonagall standing in the middle of the entrance hall with her wand out.

The school wards had informed her that Hermione Potter was here giving birth to her baby which she was very happy about. Hermione was like a granddaughter to her just as Harry was like her grandson. She was very upset that Harry had died in the battle against Voldemort. She vowed to be there for Hermione and when Minerva found out Hermione was pregnant she was very happy so happy that she vowed to be there for Hermione throughout the pregnancy and she was.

She was in her new office just getting up out of bed when wards had alerted her that something bad had just happened. Minerva had hoped to go see Hermione but when the wards went off Minerva knew she should what was happening. Letting out a long string of curses Minerva quickly pulled her wand out of its holder and quickly left her office allowing the wards to guide her to where she needed to be. When she reached the Entrance Hall she saw a hooded figure coming toward her in full speed. The hood had bobbed a couple of times so she was able to catch a glimpse of red hair. The only person with red hair that knew about the baby was Ronald Weasley.

"Mr. Weasley, do you think you are going to get away with that baby?" Minerva said in a harsh voice.

Ron was shocked no one was supposed to know about this. How did Professor McGonagall know that it was him? He stared at her like a deer caught in headlights.

"Ho how did you know it was me?" Ron asked his voice shaking.

"Well for starters I could see the baby in your arms. I knew that you would try something like this after I saw your reaction when Hermione told you she was pregnant and with Harry's baby. I also knew that you had a crush on Hermione for years, but she never returned your feelings. So you decided to steal the baby. The one thing she has left of Harry to make her suffer didn't you?" Minerva asked in the same harsh voice.

"Yea, I bloody well did. She was supposed to be mine and Harry stole her from me. He had everything the fame, the money, and the girl. Now that I have taken the baby though, there is nothing tying her to him. She will be mine. He will surely be rolling in his grave as I have taken the one things he has always wanted. A family," Ron said evilly pressing the baby to him hard.

The force of the hold was so hard it would have crushed the baby if not for the fact at the last possible second the baby erupted into blue and white orbs and moved from Ron to Minerva. Ron couldn't believe it, the brat had powers already and very strange powers at that.

Seeing the display of magic by the baby Minerva held out her arms for him. She was surprised at the fact that this baby did magic at one day old but being the son of the two most powerful wizards in the world she wasn't. Where he got the power to do that though, She didn't know.

"Just one problem with that Mr. Weasley, she is in the eyes of the wizard world married to Harry James Potter and as you know marriage is final in our world. You may want to try something with Hermione but it will only come back to bite you," Minerva said and started to walk away with the baby when she heard Ron yell.

"I will come back for that baby. You mark my words I will keep coming after that Potter brat until I kill him."

That declaration made Minerva shudder she had to hide the baby but where. She couldn't very well leave him in this country or on this continent for that matter. Hermione would for sure be devastated to find him missing but he wasn't safe with her. She walked past the infirmary with a heart breaking decision not to go in with the baby take and him to his mother, she kept walking.

Minerva didn't get far without alerting the school nurse. Poppy walked out of the infirmary just as Minerva rounded the corner. She decided to follow her and ask her why she was standing at the door.

"Minerva what were you doing standing in front of the infirmary?" Poppy asked Minerva turned around and Poppy caught sight of the baby in Minerva's arms.

"What are you doing with Christopher? Did you take him?" Poppy asked suspiciously,

"Is that his name? It's beautiful. I did not steal him Ron Weasley did, he has some personal score to settle with Harry and Hermione so he kidnapped the baby," Minerva explained

"Yes it's Christopher James. What did Harry and Hermione do to Ron that he would want take Christopher?" Poppy asked.

Minerva explained everything from Ron wanting Hermione and he was angry that Harry had her. She also explained about the jealousy Ron's had for Harry for a while. She also explained that Ron wanted to take the one thing Harry wanted away.

"He said he would kill Christopher, so that's why I am taking him away from here so Ron can't get him until he is ready to come back," Minerva explained.

"Alright, I won't tell Hermione as this will surely devastate her if she finds out you've taken him," Poppy said agreeing that it would be best to send the baby away.

"Don't worry Poppy we will certainly see him again," Minerva said turning away catching a glimpse of a tear rolling down Poppy's face she walked away with a tear rolling down her face as well. She knew where was taking the child. To the United States San Francisco. She read in a book about other magic's, that three wiccan witches who the most powerful good witches in their world lived there, they should be able to protect Christopher.

000000000000000000000000000

Two months later in San Francisco Piper Halliwell was sitting in her room thinking. She was thinking about her conversation with Chris before he went back to the future that he came here to fix.

_"Hey Chris can I talk to you for a minute?" Piper asked as she walked in the back office P3 where Chris had stayed for the last two years._

_"Sure Piper, Of course that means you can ask anything that doesn't have to do with future events ," Chris laughed._

_"I was wondering why you came back to save Wyatt? I guess I am wondering how well did you know him?" Piper asked._

_Chris sighed he wasn't expecting this. He wasn't sure how to answer that question. He couldn't very well say that he was her son because of course that was a lie. He had to tell her the truth._

_"I thought that he was my brother. I mean you raised us both but in the past nine months I found that not to be true but I wonder why I ended up with you and why my parents didn't want me. Why do I have these powers if I am not officially part of this family?" Chris said._

_Piper was shocked whatever she was expecting it wasn't that. This young man that had risked his life for her son thought he was her son as well._

_"Don't worry Chris If you are sent here again I will work hard to find out what happened to your real parents ok? I am sure they wanted you, maybe something happened to them. AS for your powers I will find that out as well, " Piper promised after all he did come back here to save who he thought was his brother the least she could do is help him find out his true heritage._

_"Thanks Piper, I wish I could find out for myself. I hate the thought of going back without knowing who I really am but I need to." Chris said a little sadly._

_"Just let me ask one more question. I am a good mom to you at least?" Piper asked._

_"Yes, Yes of course but I would have liked to know where I came from though," Chris reassured her._

_"Don't worry Chris we will find out for you. Thank you so much for coming back here to help Wyatt. Especially now you know that you didn't have to, it could have been someone else," Piper said gratefully._

_"It's quite simple, Wyatt and I were more than just brothers we were best friends. He was always there for me when we were going up. Especially when Leo wasn't. Leo has always hated me, he never had any time for me. I sometimes wonder if it was the fact that he knew I wasn't his so he didn't care. So being so close to Wyatt gave me the drive to do this, " Chris said._

_"Thank you for helping Leo stop Gideon from turning Wyatt. I don't think Leo thought that his mentor could do that to him," Piper said._

_"To tell the truth, I always thought it was a demon that turned Wyatt I never thought it was one their own. I hope by helping Leo I changed his mind about who I am and If I am worth getting any kind of love from," Chris said._

_Piper felt bad for the young man before her. She walked up to Chris and gave him a hug which he wasn't expecting. Especially after what he just told her. She would make sure if they did find Chris' real parents that she would make sure to keep him and Wyatt close. She also make sure Leo would be here every now and then for BOTH of them._

Piper was pulled from her thoughts by her sister Paige, who came bursting into the room with a bundle in her arms. Piper could see that there was hair sticking out of the opening of the blanket. Piper knew exactly what it was and who it was...it was a baby Chris.

**To Be Continued...**

**I decided to leave Chris alive because I hated the fact that he died at the end of season six.**

**Please Read and Review**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Charmed, I do not have any rights to Harry Potter or charmed and I make no money from writing these fic's.**

**Thank you to m beta for looking this over.**

**Chapter 3**

Piper got off of her bed and walked over to Paige and gently took Chris out of her arms. She looked down at the small baby version of the young man that she had the conversation with just two months ago. She recalled the promise she made to him. She would keep that promise to find out what happened to his birth parents.

After a minute Piper looked up at Paige who was wondering about her eldest sister's actions with the baby.

"Where did you find the baby?" Piper asked.

"I was working on trying to sort things out at Magic School when I heard a couple of pops. The first one I ignored because I thought I was hearing things. When I heard the second, I knew I wasn't so I looked up and on the table that was in the main office was a basket. I went over to it and I looked in and saw the baby. He came with this note though," Paige explained and handed Piper the note.

The note read:

_**Dear Charmed Ones,**_

_**This is baby Christopher and he was kidnapped from his mother. His father was killed in battle. I stopped the kidnapper and decided it wasn't safe for Chris in our world. The kidnapper said he would come back and kill the child to get back at his parents, who were once his best friends. I was hoping you three would look after him and protect him until he is ready to return to our world.**_

_**Someone who is concerned for his safety.**_

Piper read the note again and was seething. Who was this person and why after taking Chris away from the kidnapper did they not return Chris to his mother who was surely devastated after losing Chris' father, and now she lost Chris too.

Paige who knew her sister too well knew she was angry tried to take the baby from her thinking that she wasn't ok with having the baby here but much to her surprise Piper just held him tighter.

"Paige I am fine with the baby being here. It's this note I am angry at," Piper said handing the note to Paige. Paige read it and she too was angry.

"Christopher? That was the name of our whitelighter from the future. Don't tell me this is him?" Paige said calmly and disbelievingly. Though she was angry at the person who took Chris from his mother and the one who kept Chris from her this new cut right through her anger and cleared her mind.

"Yes this is Chris. He didn't even know where he came from. He told me before he went back to the future that he thought he was my son. I apparently raised him alongside Wyatt. I also promised him I would find out what happened to his parents," Piper said as she looked down at the small bundle in her arms.

"Well, we know what happened to the father as for the mother…" Paige trailed off as she couldn't finish .

"She must be devastated about all this. First losing the father and now Chris. I have to keep my word and find her for him," Piper said hugging the baby to her. Just then orbs sounded in the room and Leo materialized.

Piper smiled at him she had hoped that even if Leo was an elder now he would be able to live on earth with her and Wyatt and now Chris.

"Hi Leo how is the discussion going? Can you stay here?" Piper asked hopefully.

"They haven't decided yet? Who is this Piper?" Leo asked motioning to the baby in her arms.

"Don't worry Leo I haven't done anything that would hurt you. Even when we were split up I still loved you. This is Chris or rather baby Chris," Piper explained.

Leo was confused, this was Chris the girls' whitelighter from the future? How did he get here? Where did he come from?

"This is Chris? Where did he come from and why is he here?" Leo asked voicing his thoughts.

" I am not sure where he came from but he was left at Magic School with this note," Paige said handing Leo the note.

Leo looked at the note and instantly knew who to ask about the 'our world' part because she and her husband were from there. He looked at Piper again who seemed to instantly love the baby even though he wasn't hers. Leo wondered if Piper would want to try and find Chris' mother.

"I came to see Wyatt but since you gave me this note I have to go back up there to ask a whitelighter about this. I will be back soon though," Leo said and then orbed out leaving Paige and Piper to wonder what was going on.

0000000000000000000000000000000

Up on the top of Golden Bridge Lily felt a someone coming, she tensed as she wasn't fond of her bosses save for one. She was sure if Christopher was placed with one of the Charmed Ones the Elders would tell the Charmed Ones to strip him of his wizard powers before he even knew he had them. In the Elder's minds wizards were evil. The only reason her family got to be whitelighters is because of all the good they did in their lives.

"Lily are you alright?' Leo said as he materialized next to her.

"I am fine Leo but I am scared for my grandson. What is it that you need?" Lily said turning to face one of her bosses.

"I was wondering what you make of this?" Leo asked handing her the note. Lily looked it over and couldn't believe Minerva would take Chris away from Hermione after getting him away from the kidnapper. Lily knew Minerva's writing that's how she knew it was her.

"Leo this is my grandson mentioned in this note. This note was written by someone I knew in my life in the Wizard World. I was sure he would end up with one of the sisters. My fear is if the Elders find out about him they will strip him of his wizard powers. Please don't tell them you know. "

"I won't tell them I promise. Piper and I will look after Chris for you and we will find the mother," Leo promised.

"Her name is Hermione, she was supposed to get married to my son but he was killed fighting an evil wizard so she is more devastated that Chris is gone as well. If the kidnapper is who I think it is Minerva was right in taking him away but I wish she would have taken Hermione away as well."

"Why do you say that?" Leo asked in surprise.

"Because The kidnapper was their best-friend Ron Weasley and he after Hermione for a long time and he will stop at nothing to get her," Lily said.

"Don't worry Lily I will make sure Chris safe. We will find Hermione as well," Leo promised.

0000000000000000000000000

In muggle London Hermione Potter was living with her parents until she got back on her feet. She had gone to Australia to find them and restore their memories. It was two months after the best and worst day of her life. First she had give birth to Harry's child and then Chris was taken away from her. She was alone. She swore after she found out she was pregnant that she would only have love for the child growing inside her after Harry died.

Ron had tried to ask her out many times. She told him it was too soon after the loss of Harry and her baby. She also told him that she just wanted to be friends, that she didn't feeling for him at all. He had insisted that the feelings would come in time. She still said no. Hermione also wondered why he was asking her out after he knew all this happened to her. Couldn't Ron just be there for her as her best-friend?

0000000000000000000000000000

Leo had returned to the manor after his talk with Lily. He saw Piper putting Chris in the bassinet they had used for Wyatt. He smiled at Piper. The mothering instinct kicked in as soon as she was alone.

"Hi Piper, I found out where he came from but you have to keep it quiet because if the other Elders found out Chris would surely be in danger," Leo said.

"Ok Leo what is going on?" Piper asked.

"I need all three of you to hear this so could you get Phoebe and Paige," Leo said.

Piper nodded and left the room. Leo then went to the bassinet and picked up Chris. Leo held him as gently as if Chris were his own son just like he held Wyatt when he was a baby.

"I promise Chris we will find your mother. Until then Piper and I will love you even after that," Leo said softly to the sleeping baby and then put him down. A minute later Piper came back into the room followed by her sisters.

"So, Leo what is going on where did Chris come from?" Paige asked as she sat down on Piper's bed. Phoebe on the other hand was confused.

"Chris? Do you mean our whitelighter from the future?" Phoebe asked.

The two sisters explained to Phoebe what was happening and about Chris thinking he was Piper's son but finding out he wasn't. Phoebe understood what was happening and listened to what Leo had to say.

"The whitelighter I said I was asking is from a different world. The Wizard World, she and her husband were wizards and though most wizards are evil these two are not. They actually have done a lot of good in their lives so they became whitelighters when they died. She also said Chris came from that world because the note was written by someone she knew from her life there," Leo explained.

"Does this whiteligher know the mother at all?" Piper asked hoping they could get a lead on Chris' parents.

"Yes they know who she is but they never met her? I can't say too much of who Chris is because he is going to be in danger from the Elders if they find out about Chris and where he is from," Leo explained hoping this would appease the sisters now because if he said more there would be problems.

"Alright Leo. We will go on what you told us. In the meantime we will raise Chris and when he starts showing his powers we could probably get that whitelighter down here to help him right?" Piper said.

Leo nodded in answer to Piper's question and agreed that is was best for them to raise Chris.

**To Be Continued…**

**Please Read and Review**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Charmed, I do not have any rights to Harry Potter or charmed and I make no money from writing these fic's.**

**Thank you to my Beta for reading this over.**

**Chapter 4**

Six years later in the Halliwell manor three children were running around. Wyatt the oldest had taken a toy away his six year old brother Chris and he was now chasing Wyatt and trying get the toy back. Melinda who was three years old was just following them around. She really wanted to have fun with her brothers. She didn't understand that Chris was really trying to get something from Wyatt.

"Wyatt give me back my toy," Chris almost whined. Wyatt had taken his stuffed owl that his parents gave when he was a baby. He didn't know though, that it really came from Lily his real grandmother. It was his father's favorite toy and she went back to the wreckage of her home in Godric's Hollow to see if she could find anything that she could give Chris in memory of his father even though he didn't know who his real father was. She cleaned it up and had given it to Leo to give to Chris.

"I don't think so, I think I will just throw it out the window," Wyatt taunted Chris all the way up the attic where Wyatt walked over the open window and hung the owl out the window.

All of the sudden Wyatt was hanging in mid air right in front of the window. He was so freaked out that he dropped the owl onto the floor next to the window. Melinda picked it up and handed it to Chris.

Chris on the other hand was really scared that Wyatt was floating and he didn't even do it. Over the last two years Chris had noticed that things had been happen around him when he was either angry or really scared. One example is that he had seen a demon in the conservatory and freaked out. The demon had floated in mid air much like Wyatt was right now. His mom had seen the demon and blew it up.

Chris knew he was going to be in trouble now. He was sure that he did this to Wyatt and he know how to fix it. Mom would be really freak out because this wasn't normal for the Halliwell family. Chris was about to run away when his mother came into the attic.

"What have I told you boys-" She trailed off as she saw Wyatt suspended in mid air near the window. She knew it was Chris that did it because things like this happened when he was upset or angry. She wondered if his wizard powers coming in. If that was true he needed to be instructed how to control it. For now she called Leo to help fix this.

Leo came in and saw what Piper was yelling to him for. He used his powers to loosen the hold on Wyatt and gently put him on the floor. Leo was able to live on Earth with his family and still keep being an Elder. Leo told Wyatt and Chris to go to their rooms so he and Piper could talk. They sat on the couch in the attic.

"Leo, we knew this would happen. His powers are coming in and we need to find someone to help him control them otherwise things will surely get worse and 'they' will find out about who he really is. I don't want that to happen," Piper cried hysterically.

"We will find someone to help us. I knew masking his powers wouldn't last for long," Leo replied as he did his best to comfort his wife.

"It was a good idea at first to mask his with some of our powers but now we have no choice but to get help from his world," Piper said.

"They can't be from that world Piper. Otherwise the person that took him in the first place will find out," Leo said with a thoughtful expression, "I will talk to the Whitelighter I spoke to six years ago and see what they have to say."

"Ok, I hope they will be able to help without alerting the Elders," Piper said.

Leo agreed and orbed out. Little did they now that six year old ears heard what they said as he never went to his room like his parents wanted. He wasn't their real son? Where did he come from? He then orbed out of the house thinking they were going to get rid of him if they couldn;t find anyone to help him because he was a disaster waiting to happen.

0000000000000000000

Up in the heavens a man with black hair and green eyes was watching the child that had just left the safety of the house he lived in . The man wondered when the Elders were going to give him a charge to look after and show them how to use their powers. He was beginning to think they wouldn't. He watched where the child had orbed to and went to follow him.

000000000000000000

Chris had landed in Golden gate Park just outside the town. He couldn't believe had done that to Wyatt yet again, sure he had taken the owl from him but that was no excuse to do what he had just done and now his parent who weren't really his parents were going send him away. He was so far in his thoughts that he didn't see the demon the shimmered in front of him.

"Hello young one, you are a Halliwell are you not? Where are your parents?" The demon asked.

"I I don't know what you are talking about?" Chris said his voice wavered in fear. How did this demon find him?

"Well no matter you will soon be dead," The demon said cockily and threw an energy ball at Chris. It was about to hit him when suddenly it dissipated into orbs.

"Hasn't anybody told you to pick on someone you own size?" A stern voice said from behind Chris.

"You can't kill me Whitelighter," The demon said nastily.

"Maybe not, but he can" The whitelighter said and went over to the child and said, "Now child all you have to do is visualize what you want to happen to that demon and hold out your hands ok?"

Chris did as he was told and in a matter of seconds the demon was engulfed by flames.

"Very good child, but perhaps you should get back home ok. Your mother and father are probably worried about you?" The whitelighter stated.

"I don't think so. I heard them talking and they want to get rid of me. I am not their son. I don't have the same powers as them." Chris said sadly.

"I am sure you misheard them squirt. I am sure even though you are not their real son that they love you just the same. I am sure they just want to help you control these powers. It's just that they don't understand because they don't have the same magic as you," The whitelighter said.

Chris turned around to look at the man that had come to help him, "You really think so, You don't think they want to send me away."

"No squirt, I don't think so. Now orb home where you are safe ok," The whitelighter said and Chris nodded and orbed back home.

Unknown to the Whitelighter who was talking to Chris another Whitelightter was watching the scene smiling orbed away as they were being called. They were awed at the scene between father and son.

000000000000000000000

On the Golden Gate bridge Lily materialized and there standing on the ledge was Leo. She couldn't keep the smile off of her face.

"Leo, what is it?" Lily asked as she walked over to Leo.

"I need your help. Chris is coming into his wizard powers and I don't know anyone that can help me. I thought that you might help us with this," Leo said.

"You know I would love to help my grandson but I can't as 'they' are watching my every move. They suspect I took on a whitelighter to train without permission and James as well," Lily said sadly.

Leo mentally smacked himself. He totally forget that she did that. She did tell him it was for the good of Chris well being. He didn't understand why though.

"Who else is left to help him?" Leo asked confused "Why my son of course, his father. I have just come from Golden Gate Park. Chris orbed there after he apparently heard you and Piper talking and assumed that after what happened to Wyatt today that you wouldn't want him anymore. A demon showed up and tried to kill him when my son Harry showed up and showed Chris how to destroy the demon with his wizard magic," Lily explained.

Leo was pained because Chris thought they didn't want him. How could Chris think that? Lily said her son would help. That would be good and eventually they would be able to find Hermione faster.

"You think he would defy the other Elders and help Chris?" Leo asked.

"Yes, I do, he has been waiting for six years for a charge and they won't give him one. Because he is a wizard.I had to wait ten years as did James. You could say it was a miracle that three of us got lucky in being made Whitelighters. So I say you officially assign Chris to him. I don't want him to wait any longer," Lily said.

"Ok, I will. I also want to tell you that I was watching three of you and you and James gave your lives to save you son and he gave his life to save your world. If that doesn't make you whitelighters then I don't see why they call themselves good. " Leo said.

"Good just don't tell him that Chris is his son, it will devastate him. He will think Hermione gave him up willingly." Lily said also shocked at what Leo said, that he knew about the three of them and what they had done to get them where they are. She wondered how he would have made a difference in vouching for her and James as he was just a whitelighter then. She could see the power to convince the other Elders about Harry, of course because he is an Elder now.

"I won't but you know he will find out eventually," Leo said.

"I know but I just don't think you and the girls should tell him yet," Lily said and Leo sent the call out to Harry.

0000000000000000000000

Harry who was still at Golden Gate Park was thinking about the boy he just helped. That boy was a fast learner. In his experience in Hogwarts when he was alive people took forever to learn how to do a spell even wandless. Everyone that is except for one. Hermione she learned wandless magic just as fast as he did. Harry was so deep in thought that he almost missed the called from the Elders.

00000000000000000000000

In ten minutes Harry was standing on top of Golden Gate Bridge. This is where he thought the call came from. He was right because on the bridge was his mother and a blond haired man in normal clothes but his mother had told me one of the Elders lived on Earth with his family. She never told him the Elder's name though.

"Harry this is Leo Wyatt the Elder I told you that lived on Earth. Leo this is my son Harry Potter," Lily said introducing them. Harry and Leo shook hands.

"Good to finally meet you Harry. I called you because I need a Whitelighter with your powers to help my second son. You see he has your kind of powers and has shown them in the last two years. I am worried that if he doesn't control them something bad will happen to him," Leo explained.

"I would be honored to help him try control his magic at this age, but it is accidental magic. Normally wizards in our world don't go to school to learn how to control their magic until they are eleven. I am sure with me helping him though he will learn half the things we learn there and be ahead of his class. He already showed great promise in the park," Harry said missing the quick look between Leo and Lily.

"Thank you for helping him. I don't know what my wife and I would have done if anything happened to him," Leo said utterly grateful to Harry.

"I am just glad I got there in time," Harry said.

Lily smiled at this and prayed that Harry would one day figure out that Chris was his son.

**To Be Continued…**

**Please Read and Review**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Charmed, I do not have any rights to Harry Potter or charmed and I make no money from writing these fic's.**

**Thank you to my beta for reading this over.**

**Chapter 5**

After Leo took Harry to meet Chris as his Whitelighter Lily decided against her better judgment and the fact that the Elders would give her trouble if they found out, that she was going to Scotland and give Minerva a piece of her mind.

When Lily orbed into the office she hid behind the bookshelf above the spiral staircase next to the desk in the head office. She did this because in front of the huge desk in the head office was her daughter-in-law Hermione. She listened to the conversation between the two witches.

"I am glad that you came to see me Hermione. I was wondering what had happened to you," Minerva said not mentioning what all had happened to her six years ago.

Lily knew that Minerva was trying to hide the fact that she was the cause of some of Hermione's pain. She didn't like it.

"I have been in the Muggle World. I just needed to get away from all this for a while. Too many bad memories. I found that I wasn't truly happy in the Muggle World though. I wanted to come back," Hermione said softly.

"I am glad that you have decided to take the position of Charms Professor as Filius is wanting retire this coming year," Minerva said kindly.

"I always wanted to teach. When I was in the Muggle World I got my Teaching Certificate. Teaching Charms would please me greatly as I have always loved that class," Hermione said completely forgetting for a moment that she was talking to one of her former teachers and her old head of House. She handed Minerva her certificate.

Nodding as she looked over it Minerva handed it back to Hermione

"You will be pleased to know that Ronald is going to be teaching the Defense Against The Dark Arts class. He was the only person willing to take the job as we still haven't got rid of the curse that seems to be on that class," Minerva said.

Minerva knew it was a gamble to hire Ron after what he did all those years ago but she had no choice. He was surprising was the most qualified for the job. She wondered if it didn't have anything to do with everything he, Harry, and Hermione had done over their years here.

Hermione wasn't sure how she felt about Ron working so close to her. She knew if he found out she was working here before the year started he would ask her out again and get Minerva to move their quarters together. Lily was furious at this information. She couldn't believe she hired the man who kidnapped her grandson.

"Now that we have everything settled I will call a House Elf to take you to your quarters so you can get settled and work on the lesson plans. Classes start next month," Minerva said and after a few seconds a house Elf appeared.

The House Elf looked at Hermione carefully before turning to Minerva to await orders.

"Jingle could you take Professor Granger to her chambers," Minerva instructed not realizing her mistake. She didn't know that Hermione had taken Harry's last name. The two left, Hermione confused as to why Minerva called her Granger. She would sort that out after she has had a chance to settle in.

After the two left blue and white orbs appeared in front of Minerva's desk. Minerva was taken aback at who had metalized from those lights. Lily Potter. Her star pupil when she was at school here. Lily didn't look happy to see Minerva though. In fact she looked furious.

"Lily, what are you doing here? Your dead, how'd you get here?" Minerva asked in surprise.

"I can't believe you. I used to have a lot of respect for you Minerva but it all went away after I found out what you have done," Lily said livid at her once favorite Professor. Lily skipped the formalities she was so angry.

"Lily I am not sure what you mean," Minerva said cowering a little under those blazing green eyes of fury,

"Don't play stupid with me. You took my grandson away from his mother after getting him away from his kidnapper. You never told Hermione that he was safe. You should have brought him back to her but instead you take the only thing she has left of my son away from her. Then you hire the man who kidnapped Chris. That was the icing on top of the cake!" Lily stated furiously.

"Lily I had to take Chris away. He wasn't safe here. If I told Hermione she would be furious with me and she would go look for him and bring him back here and that couldn't happen. I am sorry that I had to take the last link she has to Harry but she will move on, I am sure," Minerva said

"MOVE ON?! Are you serious?! You think that after losing my son, the love her life and then her son she could move on. I have news for you Minerva in the eyes of the Wizard World they are married!" Lily spat out angrily.

"Married? How?" Minerva asked shocked.

"Yes married. The whole thing started when they met. The first time they a soul bond started between them. As the years went on the bond had gotten stronger. Finally the consummated the bond before the final battle and Chris was the result and you know what? Hermione loved that child as much as she loved Harry," Lily explained.

"How did they not know?" Minerva asked.

"They would have known if Harry had gone to the Potter Family Vault. There is a contract in there as well a letter explaining everything about this. They met before Hogwarts. Helen Granger was my friend in Muggle Primary school so our two families got together once before we went into hiding. The first time they eyes on each other there was a golden glow that came around them so James and I knew that a soul bond was starting. So you see Minerva Hermione is a Potter now not Granger," Lily stated.

"Lily I didn't know I am sorry," Minerva said.

"I will not accept your apology because I am not the one that needs it, Hermione is. Just so you know it was not a real smart idea to send Chris to the Halliwells," Lily said.

"Why, I heard that they are most powerful witches in the Wiccan World. What wasn't safe about that?" Minerva asked.

"Well first of all they were constantly being hunted by demons up until about four years ago and the one who is raising Chris has already had a son who is one of the most powerful beings alive. He is what they call the twice blessed child. He was born from a witch and a whitelighter. He was constantly being kidnapped by demons until the fours year ago. So I guess it is safe now from the demons. My bosses are another story," Lily said.

"Your bosses?" Minerva asked confused.

"Yes my bosses. They are what the Wiccan World calls Elders and they give Whitelighters, like myself, charges look over see. Whitelighters are guardian angels for good witches and future Whitelighters," Lily explained.

"Why are they a danger to Chris?" Minerva asked.

"They think that all wizards are evil and he is a wizard. They will stop at nothing to get rid his powers or him all together. I am only a Whitelighter because they have seen the great things I did when I was alive so they overlooked the fact that James and I were wizards. It took them ten years after James and I died to give us charges because they were still a little skeptical of us," Lily said.

Minerva was dumbfounded by all this. She was trying to wrap her mind around what Lily said.

"Minerva, I will not be back but I will say this. Chris will be protected and once he comes here and Hermione finds out you will wish you died in the war when she gets a hold of you," Lily said and then orbed out.

0000000000000000000000000

In San Francisco Piper was waiting anxiously for Leo to return. She couldn't believe that Chris left because he thought that she and Leo didn't love him. He came back though saying that a Whitelighter helped him understand that they just don't understand his powers and want someone to help him control his powers.

Just then she heard orbs and looked behind her and there stood her husband and another male. He had jet black hair and from what she could see green eyes behind coke bottle frames.

"Piper meet Harry Potter," Leo said.

**To Be Continued…**


End file.
